<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a collection of drabbles / poems by Danaiye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852689">a collection of drabbles / poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiye/pseuds/Danaiye'>Danaiye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiye/pseuds/Danaiye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fruk poems! enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a collection of drabbles / poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a random collection of fruk poems</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. his muse came to him<br/>an afternoon in the cafe<br/>leaning against the pillars of Paris<br/>smoking a slim cigarette<br/>a porcelain face<br/>long high brows furrowed in reverie<br/>passion turned his eyes into orbs of the brightest fire<br/>deep pools of restless gold<br/>oceans of passion<br/>smouldering roses<br/>vague and suffusing a faint perfume<br/>he waltzes through the streets with his effortless saunter<br/>the clicking of his thin heels adding rhythm <br/>to the silent music that spills out of him<br/>his body is lithe, almost weightless<br/>almost illusory<br/>an extraordinary colour<br/>he bears it unknowingly<br/>and offers it for his hands to knead, his lips to eat</p><p>2. what a lovely creature arthur was<br/>beauty personified and pleasure he emanated<br/>a languid man<br/>his pallid face gleams like the white blossoms of the lilies<br/>a flame-like beauty<br/>the Gods seem to have crumbled up the old moon and the stars<br/>placing them into his softly-lit eyes<br/>the curves of his lips rewrite history<br/>he will be painted with the most fluorescent colours<br/>alabaster eyes<br/>sapphire lashes<br/>emerald skin<br/>crimson fingertips <br/>heavenly strokes of soft pink<br/>on his cheeks<br/>he paints blissful brush strokes on canvas<br/>shades of rouge<br/>increasing heartbeats<br/>he is his muse<br/>his opulence<br/>his garland<br/>lavishing shades of fuchsia and blue<br/>the glimmering<br/>the beautiful and revealed arthur</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>